


Strangers Like Me

by Alphaboner



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, I can't promise sex but I'll try, M/M, actually its just gerard, erica boyd and isaac are actual wolves you guuuuuuuuuuuys, hunters are assholes, modern setting btw, mostly it's just the movie with few changes, tarzan!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaboner/pseuds/Alphaboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay back! Don't come..don't come any closer! Please don't! Wh..what are you doing?" he let out a little laugh when Derek started to play with his toes "Ah-haha, no, please, don't, that tickles!" Derek's hand traveled from Stiles' toes to his leg "No, get off, get off!" ...to his belt "GET OFF!" he kicked Derek in the face, leaving him confused and aching, looking at Stiles with a scowl.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so first of all this isn't beta'd so there are going to be a bunch of errors and I'm really sorry but english is not my first language and I'm not really used to writing fanfiction in english SO YEAH. If anyone wants to beta this work, feel free to contact me, I'm in tumblr as missargent :D

The ship was on fire and, as everyone know, if there’s something fire can kill that’s werewolves, and it had managed to kill almost all the passengers. Except for the small family in the small boat. John and Lizzie hugged his newborn, smiling at each other, glad they were alive and well. That was until they saw the oncoming storm.

Heavy rain and loud thunder were no match to the cry of the little baby Lizzie was holding in her arms, but it came pretty close. The marriage exchanged another worried look and they both knew that if they didn’t find land soon they would die.

And suddenly, it all stopped. The sky was clear and in front of them a beautiful beach greeted them, with its yellow sand and tall, bright green trees. The sound of nature filling them with hope.

They started walking, trying to find a place where they could build some kind of house. The baby, finally calm, pointed to a huge tree just in top of a hill, laughing and cooing in his mother’s arms. It was perfect.  That very night, they started building what they believed would be their new home.

...

Talia was the Alpha of the biggest and strongest wolf pack in the continent.  And she had just had her first cub: a female wolf named Laura. There was nothing more that Talia could ask for.

Laura was energetic and beautiful, with hazel eyes and dark brown fur. But she was also curious and liked to run when her parents were sleeping.

That’s how the rogue wolf got her.

...

A week later, the same rogue wolf somehow managed to climb the tree where the family of werewolves was living, and it killed both the mother and the father when they tried to protect their child.

The baby was left alone, crying in his crib.

...

It was midday, the wolves went hunting for something to eat with Talia on the head of the pack, as always. It had been a week since the day her daughter died, and they hadn’t seen the rogue wolf since then. Her red eyes were fixed on the trees, head held high, paws firm and every instinct on. That’s when she heard it. It was definitely a cry for help, and it came from an odd place. Something in her heart told her that that thing needed her, so she ran.

Her mate, David, a wolf as big as Talia, with dark brown fur and yellow eyes, screamed her name but she wouldn’t stop. She couldn’t.

That’s how she found the house. It was big and beautiful and in top of a very tall tree. It was the weirdest den she ever saw in her life. She climbed the tree, smelling the whole place, trying to find the thing that was making so much noise. On her way to the crib, she saw a broken picture of the parents of the baby, and a necklace with the word 'Hale' on it.

Finally, she found the baby in his crib, hidden by some curtains. It was small thing, no fur except for a little in the top of its head, dark just as her own. It stopped screaming the moment Talia started to smell him, curious because she never saw something like that, sort of like a naked ape but with a smell her nose didn’t recognize mixed with the one of the wolf, just a hint, but it was there.

The little wolf-ape smiled at her, open hazel eyes searching inside her red ones and his little hand trying to touch her. She smiled softly and thought that maybe, just maybe, she could be a mother after all.

She smelled the rogue first. A low growl sounded at her back and Talia didn’t think at all, just grabbed with her mouth the baby by his diaper and ran, ran until her paws couldn’t take it, ran and ran and howled for her pack, because there was no way that rogue was going to take another child from her.

...

“Mommy, look! Look over there!” a small, blonde wolf with big, expressive, brown eyes started running towards the Alpha of her pack.

“Talia is back!”

She sighed in relief, the baby still hanging by his diaper from her mouth.

“Talia are you alright?” “Why did you run?” “Are you hurt?” “Oh, dear…”

The wolves where now approaching them both. Gently, she put the baby in the ground to answer the questions her pack was asking.

“I’m fine, really. It’s just that I got a little bit…sidetracked”

Her pack was as confused as she imagined they would be.

“Well isn’t that, uh, well, so…”

 “That’s freaky-lookin’ okay? That’s what it is.”

“Erica!”

“Well, it is! I mean, what the heck is it anyway?” said Erica, putting a small paw on top of the baby’s head. “It looks like a naked ape but smells like a wolf! Sorta…”

Talia let a small chuckle. “He’s a cub.”

“Huh” Erica smelled the little kid again, who smiled at her. She smiled back and looked directly to her Alpha. “So, where’s his mama?”

“Well, I’m going to be his mother now. I saved him from the rogue.” There was absolute silence among the wolves. The word of the Alpha was law and they knew better than to argue. Besides, the rogue had killed Laura and that was something the wolves couldn’t forget.

Her mate finally approached her and looked at the weird hairless cub.

“What are you going to call…it?” his apprehension was there and Talia knew it. But this baby had no one else. She looked straight at David’s yellow eyes and said with a firm voice

“I’m going to call  _him_ … Derek.”

...

_“Talia, Look at him! He will never be one of us!”_

Derek was eight years old when it happened. There was a full moon and he was feeling antsy. Erica, Boyd (a black wolf with eyes as dark as his fur) and Isaac (the youngest of the wolves, with light brown fur and deep blue eyes) thought it would be hilarious to play a prank on him and it ended up almost killing them three when Derek transformed into something that smelled like wolf but looked like nothing they’ve seen before.

David was the one who saved them and Talia was the one to bring Derek back to his senses. But no one understood what happened. And they were all scared.

Derek ran.

...

When he looked into the water of the same lake where he almost killed his cousin and both her friends he could understand why everyone smelled frightened. His face was different, and now he had more fur, although only in the sides of his face. His fangs were bigger and in the moonlight his eyes shined electric blue. Somehow, he felt more like a wolf than ever before. But his mother’s mate didn’t think so.

 “Derek, what are you doing?”, said her mother and Alpha, standing just behind him.

“Mom, look at me… Why am I so different?”

She sat at his side and looked him in the eyes. “I look at you, Derek, and do you know what I see? I see… two eyes, like mine” she nudges her nose with Derek’s “and a nose, right here. Two ears and let’s see… what else?”

“Two paws?” he says smiling and holding her mother’s paw with his hands, long claws taking his nails’ place. His smile falls and her mother fights the urge to whimper.

She sighs and nudges with her snout Derek’s hand towards his heart “close your eyes, now forget what you  _see_. What do you feel?”

“My heart”

“Come here” Derek walks towards his mother until he is hugging her chest, Talia’s paw keeping Derek in place.

“Your heart” he says smiling.

“See? We are exactly the same… Some of the pack just can’t see that.”

There was a short silence and Derek finally looked at her mom smiling “I’ll make them see it! I’ll be the best wolf  _ever_!”

...

Twelve years later, Derek was able to control his shift with more grace than any wolf thought possible. And no full moon would ever take that away from him.

Nor a rogue wolf, as he got to prove the day It came searching for food, attacking him and Erica when they were wrestling.

The kill was neither a clean nor a quick one. But it was thanks to his claws that the rogue was put to rest. And the pack finally accepted him for what he was –um, whatever that was. There was howling and general cheering, and Derek felt a smile tug on the corners of his lips while he joined the celebration.

That was until he realized that his mother’s mate wasn’t there.

Derek took the rogue’s body and left it at David’s feet. He looked at him as if seeing him for the first time, and Derek thought “this is it, this is when I get to call him father”

And then a loud sound echoed in the jungle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos! :D

"Silver Bullet" was the name of the ship that came from North-America. It was full of the well-known Argents, a hunter family who lived for adventure and, well, money. Mostly money. The Head of the Argent family, Gerard, was an old, cunning and creepy-looking guy, white hair, weird smile, and oddly strong for an old man. At least, that was Stiles Stilinski’s first impression. Scott insisted for months that that guy –and his family- was perfect for the job, and, well, he probably just said that because he knew there was no other way Stiles was going on a trip without at least one trust-worthy protector. And they needed protection indeed, if they were going to be studying the wolves in North Africa. To be completely honest, Stiles was way more excited about this trip than Scott. He spent his whole life obsessed with wolves, after all. His mother used to read him “white fang” all the time, even the night she died. And at the age of 18 he finally got his dad to agree on the trip (a sort of birthday present). Said dad was the Sheriff of the town were Stiles and Scott were from, a job not very well paid, and if it wasn't for his friendship with Chris Argent, Gerards' son, they couldn't have afforded said trip.

The trip itself was a pain in the ass. Mainly because Scott fell in love with Gerard’s granddaughter, Allison, but also because apparently, Stiles had seasickness. Awesome. Also, his father and Chris were way too busy planning where to put the camp once they were all on land and didn't appreciate Stiles' interrumption. Well, their loss.

To be honest, Stiles may have complained the whole trip, but the instant he saw the marvelous jungle in front of him, he knew it was worth it.

...

The first expedition was a disaster, with Gerard shooting his damn shotgun at freaking everything and therefore driving away all the animals. His knife ripping the jungle’s tangled vegetation. Allison and Scott weren’t paying attention at the stories the older man was telling, and Stiles was distracted by all the amazing nature that was surrounding him. He stayed a little behind, with Allison by his side telling him to move faster, but Stiles  _needed_  to sketch that beautiful and rare flower, he never saw something like that (and he kind of left his camera in the ship, damn him).

Derek was there too, quietly following them, hiding in the trees and bushes and trying to figure out there strangers. They looked like him and one of them, the shortest one, who had slightly darker skin and dark brown fur on top of his head, smelled  _just_  like him. It was both confusing and overwhelming. He must have made some kind of noise, because the old one started making that loud, annoying sound he heard when he was with David, he hid quickly and continued to watch them intensely. Suddenly, another one appeared from behind them. He smelled delicious but not in an I-want-to-eat-you-way appeared from behind, but in an I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you-way. It was really bizarre. But he was beautiful, with fair skin filled with random brown spots (just like Jackson's fur!) and just a little brown fur, almost nothing, on top of his head. His lips were pink and full, and his eyes were amber and warm, like fire. He spent his life surrounded by yellow eyes but those? Those eyes can't hold a candle to these ones. Derek stared for a little too longer, not realizing that these creatures were yelling.

“Mister Argent, what were you thinking?! Scott and I came to this expedition to find wolves, not to scare the whole African population! Relax a little, Terminator!”

“I was hired to protect you, mister Stilinski. And that’s what I’m going to do”, his gun travelled dangerously close to Derek’s face, who was looking mesmerized at Stiles’ own.

“Yes, and you are doing an  _awesome_  job of it, but we only have a short time before the ship returns, and you see—“

“DUDE!”, Scott voice interrupted the discussion. “I THINK WE FOUND THEIR DEN!”

Allison, who was now standing at Scott’s side, kneeled to see the grass closely “I think he is right, Gerard. Look.” She pointed at the wolf’s footprint standing before them all.

“OH, MY GOD! AND THEY ARE TOTALLY FRESH!” Stiles kneeled besides Allison. “Do you think they are still around?”

“Looks like a big pack”, said Scott with a goofy smile “Dude, we are totally going to see some wolves!”

“I don’t recommend it. These are  _wild beasts_ , mister McCall. Monsters that would sooner take your head off than look at you”, Gerard was looking around him, waiting for his words to come true.

“Well, only if they feel threatened, Mister Argent”, said Stiles with a condescending tone, eyeing the old man’s gun.

They were about to start another fight when Allison sighed and told them to cut it out. “We won’t be getting anywhere at this rate. Stop arguing and let’s go, the wolves can’t be that far”

They started moving again, Stiles at the back of the group, mumbling to himself, when a little baboon got in his way.

“Aww, look at you, little fella! Give me a sec, I need to sketch this” he started drawing, rambling about how cute he was and how he wish he could take home such a creature when suddenly the little monkey was standing on his shoulders, looking at Stiles’ sketchbook.  “So? What do you think?”

...

In retrospective, he should have seen it coming, but right now he was too busy trying to escape from the bunch of crazy, angry monkeys that were chasing him. The moral of the story is, never upset a baby baboon by tricking him trying to have your sketchbook back. He was also now accepting that Gerard’s methods may be wrong and cruel but that right now? they’d be a blessing.

He ran through the jungle, tripping over roots more than once, until the monkeys cornered him in an abysm, and Stiles knew that it was either the fall or the monkeys, and the fall didn’t bite nor did it had rabies so he closed his eyes and jumped.

And suddenly, he was flying.

No, not flying, swinging. Someone had took him by his plaid shirt and they were traveling via vines and oh, my god he definitely died during the fall because there was no way freaking ADONIS – who was almost completely naked, which, appreciated in other circumstances, George of the Jungle, but right now it wasn't exactly Stiles' definition of heroism, thank you very much– was helping him get away those baboons and Jesus Christ he was only wearing a loin cloth and Stiles was getting all kind of personal with his junk. He had a moment to accept that if it wasn’t a life or death situation he would probably be sporting a hard on.

'George' was now putting himself between Stiles and the monkeys and he was…well, there’s no other way to put it. He was negotiating with said monkeys. Which was probably normal for him but Stiles was silently freaking out.

The crazy ass monkeys apparently only wanted the drawing Stiles made of the little one. And the flying salvage gave it to them. The bastard.

...

"Stay back! Don't come…don't come any closer! Please don't! Wh..what are you doing?" he let out a little laugh when Derek started to play with his toes "Ah-haha, no, please, don't, that tickles!" Derek's hand traveled from Stiles' toes to his leg "No, get off, get off!" ...to his belt "GET OFF!" he kicked Derek in the face, leaving him confused and aching, looking at Stiles with a scowl.

"It served you right! Now stay away from me! Like a very good wild man! You stay! I'm warning you! My werewolf friend wouldn't like that you.. No! Now, that's close enough!" Derek reached for Stiles' face, cupping his jaw. "How dare you! Wha..." Derek stopped the fist that was going directly to his face and instead put his open hand on Stiles' open one. There was a moment of silence where they both looked at each other, wondering. Derek released Stiles’ hand and put his head in Stiles’ chest, listening to his rapidly beating heart and the hitch of his breath. Then, he took Stiles’ head with both his hands and made him listen to his heartbeat.

“Yes, thank you! It's a very good heartbeat! It's very nice!” Stiles let his body fall backwards, the trunk catching him, his eyes avoiding Derek’s own.

“It's very nice.” repeated Derek.  
  
Stiles let his mouth hang open. “You... you do speak! And I just thought you were just a big wild quiet silent person thing, heh. Why didn't you tell me, I mean, I would really like to know who you are, and you must be curious about who am I, too, right? I mean I’d love to…” Derek put his hand on Stiles’ lips, stopping the never ending ramble. Stiles heart skipped a beat.

“Derek.” He said with a husky voice “De-rek.” He said again, trying to compel with his hands that it was his name.

“Derek? Oh, I see!”

His eyes went wide as did his smile, “OIsee! Derek, OIsee!”

Stiles smiled too but shook his head “No, no, no, no” he cleared his throat “I'm Stiles”

Derek frowned. “No, no, no, no. I'm Stiles”

He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from his mouth, “No, dude. Jesus” He touched Derek’s chest “Derek” then his own “Stiles”, and repeated the motion once more, just to be sure.

Derek followed Stiles’ hands with his gaze, finally understanding what the other man was saying. He grabbed Stiles’ chin, looking him in the eyes “Stiles…”

“Exactly” he said softly, feeling the blush creep on his cheeks.

And at that very moment, a shotgun cockblocked Stiles.  
  
“Gerard.” he grumbled, letting his head fall on the trunk, 10 different kinds of exhausted. Another shot echoed in the jungle.

“Gerard!” said Derek excited, getting close to the end of the branch where they were sitting.

“Oh, my God" Stiles whispered, voice full of awe. "Um, Derek? Can you take me to Gerard?” Derek mimicked the shot’s sound “YES! Gerard! So, can you? um, would you?” Derek smiled, understanding Stiles'petition. He took a vine with his right hand and wrapped Stiles’ waist with his free arm “No, wait, dude, WALK. WE NEED TO WALK. DEREK, NO”

Stiles screamed, holding Derek with all his strength while Derek laughed and copied his scream.

When they got to the camp, a bunch of young wolves were waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

The youngest wolves were searching for Derek when they accidentally found the human’s (and well, Scott) camp. They stopped suddenly, mid howling, overwhelmed by all the new and weird smells.

“What kind of primitive beasts are responsible for this mess?” Erica started smelling everything, her snout pushing a couple of cups from a wooden table.

Boyd found himself inside one of the tents. “This one smells sort of like Derek. Like ape and wolf.”

“What do you mean?” said Erica, frowning.

“Boyd is right” said Isaac, with his snout inside Scott’s suitcase “the wolf is not as strong, though. It’s weird.”

“It’s like when you smell an Alpha and a Beta or a Beta and an Omega”, mumbled Boyd thoughtfully.

“What, do you think Derek’s Alpha is here?! Is she going to take Derek from us?”

Isaac tilted his head and looked at her. “It’s not a girl, Erica, is definitely a male”

“A male Alpha? Now that is just ridiculous”,

“Maybe is an Omega, it’d make more sense, after all the smell is not as strong. And as an Omega it won’t have any power over Derek” said Boyd reassuring.

Suddenly, a familiar smell hit their noses and they all went outside the tent to welcome their pack-mate.

“DEREK!” they screamed in unison, running to meet him.

Derek was walking with Stiles right behind him, he barely heard the “Oh, My God” that escaped the boy’s lips before he was tackling down Erica and starting a game of wrestling with the other wolves.

Stiles saw Derek playing with the animals, laughing and howling, playfully biting the other wolves. “He is one of them…”, somehow, that explained a lot. The way Derek walked, his confusion at everything remotely human… He was literally raised by wolves. Stiles couldn’t help a little chuckle.

That little sound was enough for all the wolves to stop playing. Erica was staring at Stiles with shock in her eyes. “He doesn’t smell like wolf”, she whispered to the others.

“He is good, Erica, go on, he won’t hurt you”. Derek started walking towards Stiles, with Erica looking doubtful by his side.

Erica and Stiles were having some sort of staring contest when a loud growl startled the human. He turned and at his feet he saw a big wolf, with yellow eyes and dark brown fur, growling and snarling at him. “OH, MY GOD”, he screamed before starting to run. He knew he shouldn’t run, because wolves take that as an invitation, but it was fight or flight, and he definitely couldn’t fight. He didn’t run that far, anyway, because he tripped with one of the suitcase the wolves were playing with before they even arrived. He was shaking when he felt the wolf’s snout over him, smelling his entire body before snarling in Derek’s direction.

A loud howl echoed in the camp and Stiles looked up to see that all the wolves –and Derek- were baring their throats to a beautiful black wolf with red eyes.

“Their Alpha” murmured Stiles, mesmerized. He bared his throat too, as a signal of respect and submission. Maybe now the Alpha wouldn’t kill him.

...

Talia didn’t have to get any closer to Stiles to figure out that he looked like Derek. He didn’t smell like wolf, though, but they were clearly the same kind of animal. She looked at David and nodded towards the rest of the pack. David understood, and started moving the other wolves outside the strangers den.

“Derek, come over here.” She said in her sweetest voice.

Derek got himself between Stiles and his mother “He is not dangerous, mom”

“He is for the pack. Maybe he doesn’t look dangerous but he is not one of us. Say goodbye to your friend, Derek. We have to go.”

Derek looked pained when he got in front of Stiles. He let out a low whine and buried his face into the soft skin of Stiles throat, nuzzling and inhaling his scent before taking after his pack.

Stiles was blushing by the time Derek was gone, and he was still blushing by the time the others came back to the camp.

...

“Stiles! What the fuck, dude, you scared the crap out of me! Where were you? Stiles? What are you doing in the ground? What happened to the camp? Say something you are scaring me!”

“Maybe you should let him breath, Scott”

Stiles looked at Allison and Scott like it was the first time he saw them. Gerard was circling the camp, trying to figure what kind of animal ruined every single one of the tents with their claws.

Stiles’ eyes widened and he grabbed Scott by his shoulders startling the young werewolf “OH MY GOD, DUDE. OK, SO, I was out walking, right? (right) And, and there was a monkey, a little baby monkey. He was like the cutest fucker ever, I swear. So, I drew a picture, (yes, go on) and suddenly, the baby monkey was crying (oh, poor monkey), and I turned around and there’s a WHOLE FLEET OF THEM. THERE’S A FREAKING ARMY OF MONKEYS!  (AN ARMY OF MONKEYS?! AWESOME) And they were all screaming at me!  (ok that’s not so Awesome) It was the scariest shit ever, man, I’m not even kidding. And then, suddenly, I was swinging in a vine, up in the air, (with the monkeys?) swinging, flying, I was in the air. And we were all surrounded! (What did you do? Wait, we?)” he stopped a second to take air, he calmed a little and smiled at nothing at all, looking at the trees when he said in a soft voice “and Scotty, I was saved. I was saved by a flying wild man in a loincloth”

“Loincloth? What.” Scott was frowning like a confused puppy, watching Stiles smile like a looney.

“What is he talking about, Scott?” asked Allison in a whisper

“I have no idea, but it’s Stiles he is usually like this when he doesn’t take his Adderall”

“OH, and there were wolves!”

“WOLVES?!” now even Gerard was playing attention to the story the boy was telling.

“You saw wolves? Where, Stiles, WHERE?”, Gerard was shaking Stiles, trying to make him answer.

“He left with them…”

“Who, bro?”

“Derek”

“Derek?”

Stiles smiled softly “the Wolfman”

...

Talia was standing on a rock, looking down to all the wolves in her pack. “Everyone, we will avoid the strangers. Do not let them see you and do not seek them out.” The last bit she said looking directly at Derek.

“Mom, they mean us no harm.” He replied, pleading.

“Derek, I don't know that.” 

“But I do, I've spent time with them!”

David put himself between Derek and Talia, frowning at the boy. “You may be willing to risk our safety, but we are not. You heard the Alpha.”

“Why are you threatened by anyone different from you?” snarled Derek.

David looked taken a back for a second before frowning and letting his fangs show. “Protect this family, and stay away from them!”

Talia got off the rock and stood in front of her son. “Derek, for once, listen to David.” She begged softly.

Derek felt his anger rise. He looked straight to her mother before snarling, “Why didn't you tell me there were creatures that look like me?”

Talia was stunned into silence, watching her son walk in the opposite direction of the pack.

...

“Well, he didn't stand upright. He sort of crouched, like that. And he walked in all fours, you know, like a dog, err, wolf”, Stiles was standing in front of the blackboard, sketching Derek’s figure with chalk.

“So, what, do you think he is a werewolf like me or something?” Scott looked very excited, not because he never saw another werewolf before, but because this was some kind of bizarre coincidence. Also, wild wolfman.

“I don’t know. He was definitely raised by wolves. And I don’t mean it only because he didn’t speak English. He had NO respect for personal space!”

“What do you mean?”

“He was this close, Scott! Staring at me! He seemed confused at first, as if he'd never seen another human before. His eyes were intense and focused and... I've never seen such eyes.” Stiles looked for a second at the blackboard in front of him, sighing softly, a shy smile on his lips. His hand travelled over Derek’s eyes. “They were hazel, you know? Beautiful hazel eyes”

 Scott cleared his throat “Should I, um, leave you alone with the drawing?”

Stiles blushed “Shut up, dumbass!” he laughed awkwardly, scratching his neck and looking anywhere but Scott. “The point is, think what we could learn from him. We must find him”

“Mister McCall, Mister Stilinski. We are here to find wolves, not indulge some girlish fantasy” said Gerard while cleaning his gun, Allison standing next to him rolling her eyes.

“Hey! I resent that! That’s both sexist and homophobic! Also, Mister fossil, totally not a fantasy! Derek is…”

In front of him

“…real”, finished Stiles, with a face-splitting grin

“OH, MY GOD IT’S HIM! ALLISON LOOK! IT’S DEREK!” Scott looked at Derek smiling, standing in front of him. The moment he got close enough his eyes widened. “DUDE. HE SMELLS LIKE WEREWOLF. HE IS LITERALLY A WEREWOLF RAISED BY WOLVES HOW COOL IS THAT”

“MISTER MCCALL, STAND BACK!” Gerard aimed his gun at Derek’s face

“NO!” Allison and Stiles tackled Gerard at the same time. The shot echoed in the air. “Grandpa, are you nuts? He is human!” said Allison at the same time Stiles screamed “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU DECREPIT DOUCHEBAG”

“Gerard!”

 

They all fell silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter there's a mention about 'Mobile Web'. Now, I really don't know how it's actually called in english, but here we have this thing, um, an USB Modem that work literally everywhere. I'm going to assume you guys have the same thing and therefore so does Stiles. If it doesn't exist in your country then I'm really sorry because It had helped me in every trip I had to take where there was no WiFi. So, if you have no idea what I'm talking about then um just use your imagination and lets assume that there's internet even in the middle of the jungle :D
> 
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'll see you on Friday/Saturday :D

“What did he said?”

Derek looked at Scott arching his eyebrow “Gerard” he repeated, puffing his chest proudly.

“…How does he know my name?” Gerard frowned, looking at the savage with curious eyes.

“He thinks it means the sound of a gunshot” said Stiles smiling fondly, bringing Derek attention to him, a smile spreading in the other man’s lips.

“Stiles…” Derek’s voice was sweet, eyes soft looking at Stiles’ own while he stalked towards him.

“Hey, Derek…”

Derek stepped closer, standing awkwardly on two legs, only a few centimeters between them. Stiles didn’t back away, but he did avert his eyes, blushing lightly and licking his lips. Derek’s eyes followed the movement, his hand caressing Stiles short hair.

“um, I get now what you meant by lack of personal space” said Scott, trying to hide his laugh and failing pathetically.

“What is he doings?” asked Allison, watching Derek smell each and every one of them, taking a very long time with both Scott and Stiles, and then trying to copy the way they were all standing.

“I think he is intrigued. He is trying to understand us” Stiles replied smiling, watching Derek look at Scott in awe

“I’m pretty sure he just figured out we are the same species” Scott let his claws show so Derek could see them and the reaction was immediate, Derek let his own claws show, smiling widely at Scott.

“Well, this is all really fun and interesting. Seriously, I’m full of joy. But can we ask Mister Mute here where are the Wolves?” Gerard looked impatient, frowning and holding his gun strongly until his knuckles turned white.

“You can try” said Stiles mockingly

Gerard walked towards Derek, ignoring the cocky smile that Stiles was giving him. He took the werewolf’s hand and made Derek look at him. “Where are the Wolves?”

Derek ignored the question, touching Gerard’s white hair and trying to climb the elder’s man body. Gerard lost his patience “WOLVES” he screamed at Derek’s face, who only grunted and copied the scream, with puffy chest and frowny eyebrows.

“Screaming won’t help, genius, he doesn’t understand English”

“Well, then I’ll make him understand. If a dog can bark the national anthem, this savage can learn a thing or two” Gerard took the chalk and made an awful attempt at drawing a wolf on the blackboard. “Wolf” he said again, pointing at the drawing with the piece of chalk.

Derek took the chalk from Gerard’s hand and looked at it thoughtfully “Wolf” he repeated after a bit.

“He’s got it!” said Scott bouncing full of joy.

Derek looked at the blackboard and started drawing random lines with the chalk, chanting ‘wolf’ while doing so

“Perhaps not” chuckled Allison.

When Gerard and Derek started fighting over the piece of Chalk Stiles sighed and took it from them “Thank you, Gerard, I’ll take it from here”.

 

...

Stiles was glad that the only thing he actually forgot on the ship was his camera. He took his laptop and thanked God for Mobile Web while plugging the little device. Derek looked intrigued, and it was completely endearing.

Stiles showed Derek every little thing he could think about: history, movies, countries, animals, clothes, and a big, fat etc. He taught him how to read and talk and walk, how to dress and eat, and essentially, how to be human –or as human as a werewolf can be.  At night, Allison taught Derek the constellations, Scott helping with random facts from the zodiac and Stiles from greek mythology.

The next day, Stiles and Derek even danced together –actually it was mostly Derek dragging him around, but Stiles was laughing, feeling happier than ever–, when Scott opened youtube to put a Selena Gomez video as a joke. Apparently, Derek loved ‘I love you like a love song’, who knew?

And finally, he taught him about human and werewolves: how at first they used to kill each other, every war that was fought and the year they finally learned how to work together in peace. Stiles explained how Scott was bitten when he was younger, and how Derek must be a born one. Derek was confused for a second, trying to explain to Stiles that it was impossible because his mother was definitely a wolf. Stiles looked at him confused but didn’t push anymore.

To repay all this new information, Derek took Stiles to the best places of the jungle, showing him the most beautiful landscapes: a perfect crystal clear waterfall where a bunch of elephants were calmly bathing, the greenest trees and thickest bushes, and the spot where the most beautiful flowers grew. A group of exotic birds surrounding them both, and Stiles felt the urge to laugh and draw everything he was watching. He looked at Derek with the most perfect smile the other man had ever seen, eyes shining in the daylight, and Derek felt his heart beat faster in his chest.

That night Derek couldn’t sleep, feeling overwhelmed. He looked at his pack, all his friends and cousins, and at his own mother, finally understanding why he never felt like he belonged. During daylight, Talia watched her son. She knew what was happening, and she was devastated, but seeing Derek smile as brightly as he was, well… she couldn’t take that away from him.

The third day, Scott and Allison taught Derek how to drive a bike, and his laugh echoed in the jungle, Erica, Boyd and Isaac watching him from the trees. The blonde wolf looked angry, growling a little.

That night, Derek taught Stiles how to swing in the vines and it was the most wonderful feeling ever. The cold wind was blowing softly through his short hair, cooling his warm skin. Derek’s eyes and hands always on him, protecting him, and Stiles never trusted someone so much in his whole life. They spent a good 15 minutes swinging until Derek intertwined their vines, and they ended up really close. Stiles’ heart was pounding in his ears and he felt a blush warming his cheeks. He tried avoiding Derek’s firm eyes but it was impossible. He ended up looking at the other’s man lips, licking his own. Maybe he could kiss him, just a quick peck of lips. But when he saw Derek’s eyes he knew it’d be wrong. Derek couldn’t know what that kiss meant, he wasn’t familiar with such things. Stiles sighed and Derek felt the sudden change of mood. He was frowning when he finally got both of them back at the camp.

On the fourth day, Derek asked Stiles about his mother and his father. Stiles told him about his mother dying when he was ten, and his father staying in the ship with Allison’s dad so they could make sure everyone get back safely to America. Derek didn't understand that last part. He knew what a ship was, and knew what America was, but he didn't want to think about Stiles going back to America. No, Stiles had to stay with him. Derek felt a pang in his chest and looked at Stiles' beautiful amber eyes. There was no mistaking it, he knew it since the moment he saw the human awkwardly swing on the vines: Stiles was his _mate_.

 

...

After a week, Gerard lost his patience.

 

...

“We've wasted all this time on what he wants! The boat could arrive any day, now ask him straight out!”

Stiles hated to admit that the old man was right, so finally he reached for Derek, who was playing with some arrows that belonged to Allison, and took his hand softly “Hey, Derek, um, will you take us to your pack? Do you understand?”

Derek looked taken aback “I… understand.” 

“Yes! Awesome!” said Scott, failing to read Derek’s expression

“I can’t, I’m sorry”

Everyone was looking at Derek with shock –or anger, in Gerard’s case. Stiles was the first to break the silence “Why not?” he asked softly.

“My Alpha” was Derek’s answer. And maybe it was his imagination, but he could see that both Stiles and Scott understood.

Sadly, Gerard didn’t.

“You stupid beast! You are going to take us to the wolves even if it kills me!”

Derek cocked his head and arched his eyebrow, ignoring the old Argent and running towards Allison who had just found a bunch of old magazines “I forgot I brought these in case I was bored” she said smiling and showing them to Derek, who started watching all the pictures with a soft smile on his lips.

It was night and he was reading the last magazine when he saw it. It was a beautiful picture, two men wearing white tuxedos, and one of them was offering a flower bouquet to the other one and a small golden ring. He stared at the picture for at least half an hour, taking his eyes from it just to watch Stiles sleep by his side, curled on the small yellow couch. Derek smiled broadly, an idea already forming in his head.

 

...

Derek spent the whole morning picking flowers, the ones he knew were Stiles’ favorite, and making the biggest, flashiest, and most beautiful flower bouquet he could manage.

A few steps from him, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson –a light grey wolf with brown spots all over his fur and light blue eyes– watched Derek jump from one tree to another.

“He looks like a freaking ape” snarled Erica.

“I’ve never seen him so happy” said Isaac softly, looking at his pack mate picking a bunch of yellow flowers and smiling brightly at them.

“Eh, I give it a week” replied Jackson with a yawn; he was only hanging out with them because Danny was with his mate Ethan and Jackson was a good enough friend to leave them alone even if the boredom was killing him.

Erica was nodding approvingly at Jackson, with Boyd and Isaac shaking his heads and watching Derek disappear towards the human’s camp.

When Derek arrived, it was all pure chaos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm terribly sorry I didn't update yesterday, one of my friends broke up with her boyfriend so I stayed with her both Friday and Saturday, which left me only today to end this chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer, to compensate. I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll update again either tomorrow or on Tuesday! :D

The sound of yelling and a thousand feet filled the crowded camp. The ship’s crew plus the rest of the Argents (Allison’s mother, some cousins and her aunt Kate) putting the tents and the many suitcases on a cart, making it easier to take to the ship. Stiles was talking frantically with two men, while other random men fought Scott for his suitcase.

“But, Dad, please! Just a few more days! You can’t even imagine what we found out!”

“Stiles, I’m sure it’s really interesting and all but the ship has a route to fulfill” replied exasperated one of the men “I can’t make Chris pay the difference it will cost to keep the Ship here a few days more!”

“But you don’t understand, it’s really important, dad! Come on, Chris” he said referring to the other man for the first time “you are friends with the captain, right? just tell him to tell the other ports we had engine problems or something!”

Stiles was so busy arguing with his father and young Argent, he didn’t see Derek arrive at all. In fact, only Kate saw him. Gerard filled her with all the information about the savage (more like ranted, really) and Kate saw the chance she needed.

“Oh, sweetie, are those for Stiles?” she said sickly sweet, pointing at the flower bouquet “I have some very bad news, big guy”

Derek looked at her mistrusting, her fake smile made his stomach sick. He turned around, trying to find another familiar face when he heard Scott.

“Mister Stilinski, mister Argent, I know it sounds childish but come on! We waited so long for this, we can’t leave until we see a wolf!” Scott took a mouthful of air “We’ll have come all this way for nothing!”

“There are plenty wolves in the zoo! We can travel in car and meet all the wolves you want from America to Canada” said the Sheriff getting angry “We are going.”

“But you know why I wanted to come _here_ , dad” Stiles voice broke a little at the end of the sentence, but he was looking straight to his father “This was mom’s dream, and mine as well. Please.”

Derek was listening to all the commotion, Kate still standing by his side, smirking.

“I’m sorry, Stiles” said Chris, sounding genuinely apologetic “but we simply can’t do it. I’m really sorry”

Gerard was now standing by Derek’s other side, looking at him murderously “This is all your fault!” he started walking towards Stiles “I should have set traps everywhere for the beasts”

Stiles turned to see the oldest Argent “We came here to see and study the wolves, no to kill them. I’m disappointed too, you know? We all are! You are a complete assho—Derek!” he couldn’t help to smile, he could, nevertheless, help the need to hug and kiss the other man. Barely. Those were some bad thoughts he couldn’t deal with right now. “I was so afraid that you wouldn’t make it! The boat’s arrived, the boat that’s come to take us home, to USA” he was talking fast, he knew it, but he needed to say all of it before he lost his bravery “and, well, I was wondering…  Jesus, this is hard” he laughed humorless, watching as Derek’s eyebrow made a confused dance “I really hoped that you’ll come with us… with me. To America. Won’t you?”

Derek was holding the flower bouquet, still perfect and beautiful in his hands, Stiles hadn’t notice the flowers yet and he was looking at the floor, biting his lips. Derek frowned and then smiled, full of joy “Go see America today, come home tomorrow!”

Stiles heart broke in millions of little pieces “Oh, no… you see, remember money? Heh, well, we don’t have it. Derek, if you come with us it would be very difficult to come back….ever”

“Not come back?” Stiles never heard Derek’s voice sound so little. It scared him and he felt awful. Derek looked at the jungle, thought of his pack and his eyes travelled from Scott to Allison to finally meet Stiles’ eyes. A painful ache in his chest made him feel uncomfortable.

“Oh, God, I know, it’s awful, I’m sorry I shouldn’t be asking you this but, Derek! You belong with me—US! With people!” he knew it was selfish, but he also knew it was for the best, Derek couldn’t stay in the jungle, he couldn’t!

The werewolf looked thoughtful for a second, looking down at his hands at the same time the other man did. He kneeled down and offered Stiles’ the bouquet. “Stiles must stay with Derek”

“Stay here?” he was man enough to admit his voice broke. “No, Derek, I can’t stay… Look, there’s my father, and Scott! What would do Scott without me? Also, there’s college, I need to go back to college! And Lydia? She would never forgive me if I didn’t go back! And, God, Derek, my mom’s gravestone is there and…” his eyes filled up with unshed tears and his knees betrayed him “I can’t stay…but I can’t leave you”

Derek whined, a low howl escaping his lips and everyone in the camp stopped to watch them, now both kneeled down. He reached for Stiles’ hand, still offering him the bouquet “Stiles, stay… Please”

They stared at each other’s eyes, Derek was holding Stiles’ left hand tenderly, the bouquet between them. Stiles reached for the flowers but he couldn’t take them. He couldn’t stay. “I can’t” was all he said, tears streaming down his face while he stood up and ran, ran away towards the beach, leaving Derek behind.

Kate kneeled down with Derek, smiling “Told you so, honey. Come on, let’s get rid of those” she took the flower bouquet from Derek’s hand, who was still in shock watching at the direction Stiles took when he ran off.

“Stiles is going” he said finally, standing up and looking grim.

“Oh, dear, yes, yes he is. It’s a shame, really” she smiled showing all his teeth, looking all kinds of dangerous “If only he could've spent more time with the wolves” Kate sighed dramatically, dragging Derek by his arm “He's so disappointed, crushed really. Sorry, big guy. Oh well, I'd best get Stiles’ things to the ship, you should go back with your pack” she sighed once again “such a shame, honestly”

Gerard saw what her daughter was doing, understanding immediately the plan. He grinned and called Allison who was just putting her crossbow back in its bag. “Darling, do me a favor, go with little Scotty and search for Stiles. Take your Dad and the Sheriff, the guys are almost done with the packing, anyway”

“Yes, Gerard” Allison took off, frowning a little. She called for Scott and they ran towards the place they knew Stiles would be at. The Sheriff and Chris hot at their heels.

Gerard went to Derek, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder “She is right, you know? It’s really a shame, I bet he would have stayed”

Derek looked thoughtful for a minute and he finally met Gerard’s eyes “Gerard, if Stiles sees wolves, he stay?”

“Well, of course, my boy! That’s why he came in the first place, isn’t it?”

Kate was now standing with a small box in her arms, smiling as predatory as her father, they both looking at Derek dangerously.

“I’ll do it”

“That’s my boy!” said Gerard grinning, he then looked at his daughter “Kate, get the boys together, we are going exploring” Kate smiled and replied with a nod and a ‘Sir’ before going back to the ship, Gerard staying with Derek all the time, a mad smile making his eyes look sharper.

…

Stiles was sitting on the beach, feet playing with the sand while he rested his head on his knees. The tears stopped a while ago, but the pain in his chest didn’t. He heard them approaching and for a second he wished really hard it was Derek.

“Hey, bro, you okay?”

“I’m not, Scott”

“What happened?” asked Allison sitting by his side, Scott imitating the gesture by Stiles’ other side and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I take this has to do with Derek?”

“He won’t come with me…” whispered Stiles “I… I get it, I really do. It’d be selfish to ask him to come but… God, Allison, when he asked me to stay I actually wanted to say yes. But I can’t stay… I can’t”

“And you won’t leave him” said his father, standing behind him. “Son, you could stay”

“No, I couldn’t!” yelled Stiles standing quickly “Don’t you get it? I wouldn’t survive a day in here! Think of all the wild animals, and the lack of food? And clothes? I’d freeze to death! And don’t get me started with all the mortal diseases!” he took a long breath “I can’t stay dad… And.. and he shouldn’t stay either… I wish we could just, I don’t know, take his pack and bring it back home”

“That’d be very dangerous and you know it, Stiles” said Allison softly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder

“I know, I know…” he ran both hands over his face and through his hair “this is ridiculous I have only known the man for what? A week?”

“I think it’s been two weeks already, dude” said Scott with a lopsided smile

Stiles glared at him “Not helping, Scotty” he sighed and looked at his dad “I’m totally insane, dad, this is not normal”

His dad laughed and shook his head “Stiles, shut up. You are in love”

His heart started beating like crazy and his face and ears went completely red. His mouth was parted and his eyes wide “I AM NOT” he said, voice cracking at the end.

“You are lying” chuckled Scott “I heard you skip a beat”

“Shut up, I can’t be in love with Derek, He is staying and we are leaving”

…

Erica and Boyd were out hunting when Derek approached them.

“Oh, look who is blessing us with his presence!” growled Erica

“I need to ask you guys for a favor”

“A _FAVOR_? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You have some guts coming to ask US for a favor” she snarled at her cousin, ready to bite his legs and arms if she had the chance.

“Erica calm down” said Boyd rolling his eyes

“All you have to do is get mom and David out of the way” 

“What?! ARE YOU INSANE?! And leave the pack without protection?!”

“Please, I’m begging you, if I don’t show Stiles our pack…he is going to leave me, Erica”

“I don’t care! Boyd let’s get outta here” she started walking with Boyd by her side “Can you believe that guy? Drops us like a newborn giraffe and then waltzes in here and expects us to just—“

“Erica, I’m asking you not only as your cousin, but as your friend” Derek looked at the blonde wolf with big eyes, heart beating fast in his chest

“Oh, all right! But we are only going to distract David. The Alpha can’t leave the pack alone and you know it, Derek!”

He smiled and hugged both wolves “Thank you, guys”

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t make me do anything embarrassing”

…

“I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!”

Erica was wearing Allison’s clothes while Isaac ran with Scott’s shirt on. Boyd had one of Stiles shoes inside his mouth and Jackson and Danny both had Gerard’s jacket (they ripped it by accident, totally by accident. They will go to the grave swearing it was by accident). They were all running in different directions, trying to fool David’ nose. David, who was chasing them with snarls, and growls and a scary howl now and then.

Erica better survive this because she was going to murder Derek.

…

Once the young wolves and David were out of sight, Derek went back to the camp to tell Stiles the good news.

Stiles was sitting on top of a tree, one that had a big and thick branch, just like the one where he found out Derek’s name. He overheard Kate and Gerard talking about getting a few more hours before the ship went back to America, but he had no clue why.

He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, Derek was kneeling in front of him.

“Derek! What, what are you doing here?”

“I’ll show you my pack”

“What?” whispered Stiles

“Come on” said Derek smiling

He took Stiles and helped him get down. Once they were both on the ground, Gerard, Kate, Scott and Allison went to meet with them.

“Derek is showing us his pack!” yelled Stiles, jumping excited, hugging Derek without thinking.

“Your dad and Mister Argent are already back at the ship, should we call for them?” asked Scott, holding softly Allison’s hand.

“Oh, don’t worry about them, it’s fine” said Kate smiling “Now, we better get going, we only have a few more hours”

…

Derek took them to the pack, walking as fast as he could without losing the humans –and Scott. Half an hour later they were all standing before the Alpha.

“Derek, what are they doing here?” said Talia, with anger and fear in her voice.

“She is beautiful” whispered Stiles without thinking

“She is my mother” was Derek reply before looking at Talia and, well, Stiles would swear that he barked. “Mom, it’s ok, they won’t hurt us, please…”

Talia thought about backing up, about running away or attacking the strangers. But then the human with amber eyes kneeled before her, showing his throat again like the first time they met. She let a happy noise, and looked at his son with her eyes shining from unshed tears. “He’s his mate” she thought, and licked on the other’s man face before howling.

Gerard heard the howl and thought it was a threat, preparing his gun to kill the wolves.

“Gerard, stop” said Allison firmly “look”

Suddenly, they were surrounded by wolves. The Alpha nodded and they all started interacting with the humans. Scott was attacked by a bunch of cubs and his laugh echoed in the wolves’ den when they started licking his face and arms “I think they liked me!” he screamed between giggles. Allison looked at him biting a smile from her lips.

Kate rolled her eyes, and looked at Gerard arching her eyebrow. He nodded in agreement when two big light brown wolves tackled him, sending his gun away from him. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!”

Derek looked at Gerard “Their names are Ethan and Aiden” he smiled and looked at Stiles “they are brothers”

Stiles returned the smile when the cubs that were playing with Scott stopped to join Stiles with Derek. They started barking at Stiles and he barked back, making the cubs yip playfully at him. “Teach me how to wolf” he told Derek teasingly, who scowled and then smiled

“Okay” he made a few short barks that Stiles copied, finishing with a small howl Stiles found difficult to imitate. “Like this” he said, taking Stiles’ face between his hands, helping him form an ‘O’ with his lips.

Stiles laughed nervously but tried again, this time successfully copying what Derek taught him. All the wolves went crazy, howling happily, barking and jumping. The cubs tackled Stiles, licking his face and biting his cheeks playfully

“What did I said?” asked Stiles chuckling lightly, hugging one of the smaller cubs

“That Stiles stays with Derek”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure it's still Tuesday somewhere.  
> Ok guys, two or three more chapters and this is over :(

Stiles felt Derek’s word like a knife through his heart. “Stay? But I-- I thought we'd already--Derek, I-I…” he bit his lips and avoided Derek’s concerned look, feeling his heart beat painfully inside his chest.

A loud growl made his way through the wolves’ den and everyone perked at the sound. Suddenly, Erica and Isaac came running with the rest of the young wolves at their heels. Stiles arched an eyebrow at Erica, recognizing Allison’s floral dress on her.

“Is that my dress?” asked Allison with her eyes and mouth wide open.

Stiles heard Derek whisper ‘oh, no’ before David came snarling at everyone. Talia wasn’t fast enough to stop her mate, and before anyone could react he was already tackling Kate who was aiming her gun to a wolf that was nibbling on her boots. The gun went flying and the wolf snarled and growled at Kate's face.

Derek growled back and challenged his Alpha’s mate, protecting the humans from him. David and Derek started fighting, snarling at each other. Finally, Derek had a strong grip on David’s neck. “GO!” he screamed to the humans. They all started running while he struggled to keep David’s still, Stiles hesitating for a second.

“Wait, wait, Derek!” he screamed when he saw David biting Derek’s arm

“I’m okay! Go now!

“Stiles, come on, hurry!” said Scott taking his friend’s arm before running away from there, Kate and Gerard the last ones to go.

David and Derek struggled until the smell of humans was long lost, and only then Derek let go. He stood a few feet away from David, watching his hands and then his Alpha’s mate struggle to breath. He noticed the silence, all the wolves’ eyes on him, and the smell of fear heavy in the air. His Alpha, his _mother_ , looking away. Realization and shame washed over Derek’s face.

“David, I didn’t—I’m sorry”

“Your job was to protect this family” he said, voice rough “but you betrayed us all” he stood and walked away from Derek, ignoring his apologetic whimpers.

Derek stood still, feeling his pack judging him, he couldn’t take it, so he ran.

…

Talia found her son on top of a tree that smelled like him and the human with amber eyes. ‘His mate’, she thought to herself again. Derek was looking at the ship that would take Stiles away from him, to the country that held all the answers he needed. He smelled his mother approaching, but only spoke when she was sitting behind him.

“I'm so confused” he said in a whisper, ashamed to the way he was feeling. Ashamed he couldn’t find a place in his pack.

Talia sighed and her eyes filled with tears, the moment she most dreaded had arrived. “Come with me. There's something I should've shown you long ago”.

...

It was night when they reached their destination. The remains of the house were swallowed by branches and leaves, making it look nothing like it did when Derek was a baby, and yet, there was a familiar smell he couldn’t place, like a very old memory, and it was scary. The wood was mostly rotten and it was kind of difficult to walk, even for someone like him, and the floor had blood stains that for some reason had Derek flinching.

He smelled and touched every object in the house, finding even an old suitcase full of clothes. He saw some objects that he remembered seeing Stiles and the others use, and on a corner of the house, broken and dusty, there was an old photograph. Talia remembered that picture, and she felt her gut twist with sorrow. The man in the picture looked just like Derek, except for the eyes. The eyes were just like the woman’s.

Derek took the picture with both hands, feeling his heart clench “Is this me?” he asked, his voice breaking a little. Talia nodded, sitting with her head held high, trying to hide her pain. “Then this is my father” continued Derek, swallowing before watching the woman on the picture, his fingers travelling over her face. “And--and my—“

He looked at Talia who was now watching the floor, tears filling her red eyes “Now you know” she said softly “I found you here when you were a baby, the rogue that took Laura—“ she didn’t need to finish the sentence, Derek understood perfectly what happened in this very place, twenty years ago. “After I found you, I came back and buried them”. Derek was silent; it hurt, but not as much as he would expect it to hurt. After all, they were strangers. Talia nudged her son with her snout, licking at his hand. “Derek, I just want you to be happy, whatever you decide.” She walked out of the house, waiting for her son outside.

Derek kept searching for anything that could tell him who he was. Inside one of the suitcases, he found a diary, and inside it, another picture. This one didn’t have him, but his mother looked very pregnant and very happy. She was sitting next to his husband, and by her side there was a little girl touching his mom's -and it was really weird to call this strange woman that- belly. Behind them, another man stood, young as the couple, with a smug look and blue eyes like Isaac’s. He turned the picture around, and saw that there were some words and numbers written down. He put the photography back in its place, and sighed.

After rummaging for a while, Derek decided to take everything that was salvageable and put it in the suitcases. He took one of his father’s suits and put it in just the way Stiles taught him. Once he was done, he breathed heavily and joined his mother outside.

The moon was shining bright, and it reflected on the necklace Derek found on the floor, the one that still smelled like werewolf, after all those years.

Talia saw her son walking like the strangers that came from the sea and she couldn’t help a small whimper when her son kneeled down to hug her. “No matter where I go, you will always be my mother” whispered Derek with tears in his eyes.

“And you will always be in my heart” she whispered back.

Derek stood and walked over the edge of the tree holding the suitcases, looking back to her mother one last time. They looked at each other for a second, ‘the last time’, thought Derek, and he left.

…

When he finally found the camp, it was already sunrise and Stiles was the only one awake.

“Derek” he whispered in awe when he saw the werewolf approaching wearing clothes and balancing some suitcases with his arms. “What.. how?”

“My… mother… she showed me the place where she found me” he said, frowning and looking away “You knew she wasn’t my real mother” it was said like an affirmation, but Stiles heard the question nevertheless.

“Yes, I’m sorry” Stiles answered softly, reaching for Derek’s hand, caressing it with his own.

Derek’s jaw clenched but he nodded. He felt a bit ashamed but he knew Stiles wasn’t judging him nor did he think Derek was stupid, ignorant, maybe, but it’s not like he had many choices. “I found something” he said finally, after a couple of minutes “two pictures and a book”.

Stiles looked curious. “Can I see?”

Derek opened one of the suitcases and took the diary and the picture of his parents carefully. Stiles took the picture first, his long fingers tracing the strange faces. Once he was satisfied, he reached for the diary.

“Did you read this?” asked Stiles frowning while turning the pages

“No, it’s still difficult when you are not helping me”

Stiles swallowed and blushed lightly “Right” he coughed and looked at Derek “So, your dad’s name was John Hale and your mom’s Lizzie”

Derek nodded slowly, taking the necklace between his fingers and showing it to Stiles “I found it on the ground, I guess it was theirs”

“Yeah…” Stiles kept on reading the diary, some pages were too damaged by water and time, but others were crystal clear. Derek knew the moment Stiles found something important because his heart went out of control. “Derek… Derek! Oh, my God!” his eyes shined with tears and he started laughing, shaking his head and looking at the werewolf.

“What? Stiles, What?” he said both worried and excited.

“You are not going to believe this”

…

“Are you trying to tell me that Derek is Senator Hale's nephew?” Scott was awake now –he woke up when Stiles’ heart went crazy all of a sudden- sitting next to Stiles who was holding Derek’s hand like his life depended on it. “Are you sure?”

“Bro, I’m 100% sure. Peter Hale has a daughter named Cora, right? (Scott nodded) And I remember like ten years ago my dad came home one evening saying that they stopped searching for the Senator’s brother and his wife” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand “The diary Derek found has lots of entries where John talks about his niece Cora and his brother Peter. There’s even a picture, dude! Like, I don’t remember how Peter looked 20 years ago, but look at that smug face, that’s definitely Senator Hale, don’t even try to deny it”

Scott took the picture and looked at it for five minutes straight, his heart going a little faster too. “Dude, you know what this means right?” he looked at Derek smiling “You have family! Actual family! And not only that, Senator Hale fights for werewolves’ right all over the country. He started because he was sure his brother’s ship was set on fire by hunters and he said he couldn’t tolerate that kind of thing anymore” his smile grew brighter “I've met him before. He is kind of creepy but it grows on you”

Derek didn’t understand half the things they were saying but he was excited nonetheless. He had family, actual family. He turned and looked the way he knew his pack was and felt a pang of guilt. They were also family, he knew that. But he also knew that they could never treat him like an equal and well, Peter might.

Stiles hugged Derek with all his strength, smelling of happiness and love, making Derek’s heart beat faster. He was going home.

…

“Derek!” Erica screamed when she reached the beach, just in time to see Derek, Stiles, Scott and Allison get on the ship. “We're too late, I can't believe it!” she was holding back tears, snarling at the ship and the retreating humans.

“We didn't get to say goodbye.” Said Isaac, his voice small and pained.

“Yeah, well good riddance, all right? Who needs that asshole? Go on, get out of here, APE!” growled Erica, knowing perfectly well he couldn’t hear her “You-you ingrate! DICKFACE! Go on and rot, for all I care! Go!” she growled and snarled, whimpering when she couldn’t smell Derek anymore.

Jackson was there too, and he also let a small whimper scape. Isaac looked at him in sympathy, his own eyes filled with tears. “What are you looking at?” said Jackson dropping on the sand, hiding his snout.

“We are all gonna miss him” said Boyd to his packmates.

“Shut up” replied Erica and Jackson at the same time.

There was a moment of silence, and then Erica started howling, followed shortly by her friends. In a moment, the whole pack was howling, filling the jungle with the sorrow of a pack who lost a wolf.

 

Derek didn’t howl back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is the explanation! I apologize for not updating earlier, but I got kind of hooked up on Sen. Wendy Davis' filibuster (Peter's occupation is totally in her honor because that woman is my fucking hero.) There are probably more errors in this chapter than in the past ones and, once again, I apologize. I'll read it again tomorrow when I'm not planning the death of a bunch of assholes whose job is to make women miserable, apparently.  
> ANYWAY, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I’M UTTERLY SORRY AND, FRANKLY, ASHAMED THAT THIS TOOK ME THIS LONG. Basically, I couldn't decide what to do with the Alpha and her mate (kill one of them? kill them both? don't kill them?). I even had to discuss this with some friends (none of them watch teen wolf, btw) and tell them the four endings I had prepared, what ending they liked most, what they liked less, and then decide what to do with that information. I hope you all agree with my decision *sweats*

The ship finally landed on the shore and Stiles couldn’t stop fidgeting. He looked all the time at Derek, at the way his eyes widened when he saw the ship, his knuckles going white around the handle of his suitcases for all the nervousness his body was feeling, the way he swallowed and his nostrils flared, following the smell of something probably delicious if the size of Derek’s pupils were anything to go by, and then Derek was looking straight to Stiles, mouth slightly parted and cheeks slightly red.

“Bro, you reek of arousal, stop” whispered Scott into his ear, making him jump and blush at the same time, an amazing trick, really. When he looked at Derek, he was blushing too, and no longer looking at Stiles, his eyes now fixed in the horizon.

Stiles bit his lip and exhaled through the nose, listening to Scott say something to Derek in a very excited fashion. “Dude, you are going to love Beacon Hills! There are like a thousand werewolves! Okay, no, not a thousand but still! And you are going to meet my mom, she is awesome and sometimes scary, but mostly awesome! And I’m sure you are going to love your uncle and cousin, I heard Cora is really badass! And if you ever miss having a pack well, there’s a wolves preserve really close to our home...!”

“Wolves preserve?”, asked Derek, looking at Scott with curiosity.

“Yeah! You know, it’s a place where wolves can be themselves without the risk of being hunted or something, they are taken care of and well protected! you are going to love it. The point is, you are going home, dude!”

“And I’ll be with Stiles”, he said after a beat, looking at his mate with tender eyes and a sweet smile, reaching with his hand to caress the other man’s face

“um, yes, with Stiles… and I’ll be with Derek”, said Stiles with a shy smile on his face.

After that, they were quiet for a while, waiting until the ship was ready to get them in, when Stiles noticed something. “Where are Kate and Gerard, Allison?”, he said feeling kind of weird all of a sudden, a tight knot in his stomach.

She tilted her head, standing just behind him. “Oh, they said they were going to stay a little longer”

“What.”

“Another ship is on its way, don’t worry”

“No, I’m not worrying about them not going back, no offense but both your aunt and grandpa? Cree-py…”, he saw his dad helping Derek and Scott with the suitcases when they started climbing the stairs to the ship. “What I meant was: Why would they need to stay longer? And… Since when is another ship coming over? What the fuck.”

“Oh, um, I don’t really know? They said a friend of them told them just yesterday he was near here, I don’t know.” Stiles gave her a look and finished climbing the stairs. She rolled her eyes and followed “The only thing I know is that they took a bunch of the other hunters and...” Allison gasped, her eyes widening when she realized what was happening. She turned to get off the ship when a hand clasped in her mouth and dragged her inside.

She elbowed her captor in the ribs and got five seconds to turn and see the situation they were in: both Scott and Derek were tied with wolfsbane ropes and gagged, probably so they couldn’t howl, growl or bite (or all of the above), her father and the Sheriff were no-where to be seen and Stiles was struggling and yelling, tears in his eyes when he screamed for Derek.

Allison heard the wolves howl at the beach, and she knew they had no idea what was happening, so she took the precious seconds she got and screamed, hoping Derek was right when he told her they could understand English even if they couldn’t speak it, _obviously_.

“Derek is in danger!” was the only thing she could yell before someone grabbed her and throw her with the others into a very small room.

When the hunters left, Allison looked at her father, who was trying to get free from some handcuffs. “Dad, please tell me this isn’t what I think it is”

Chris looked pained and after a minute he sighed “Gerard said that it’s nothing personal but, and I quote, ‘He couldn’t have all of us making a scene when they put your furry friends in their cages’”

“Why?” said Stiles, rage filling him from inside while he tried to free Derek and Scott from the ropes (it was taking way too long with only his teeth as a tool).

“Apparently, ‘hunting werewolves isn’t enough anymore’” Chris spitted the words like they were venom. “Since now, thanks to Senator Hale, they only get to hunt the rogue ones or face death penalty, they are going to be hunting real wolves and selling them.”

Stiles felt sick. He looked at Derek who was clearly holding his tears. Biting his lips, he looked at Derek. “I’m really sorry Derek, this is all my fault”. Derek shook his head and made a sad sound, muffled by the cloth he had in his mouth. “Um, let me, um take care of it, sorry, this is going to be kind of awkward”, he breathed shakily and took the cloth with his teeth, the proximity making him feel embarrassed.

The moment the cloth was out of his mouth, Derek howled, hoping his pack could hear him and rescue them.

...

“He didn’t howl back” said Erica, her voice breaking a little. “He already forgot about us”

Boyd looked puzzled, like he couldn’t believe that was what just happened. Isaac whimpered and looked at the ship, the stairs still in its place. “They aren’t moving”, he said looking at Boyd. “I thought they said that they were sailing the moment they were all inside...?”

Jackson perked at that, his ear searching any sound that could help them understand when they heard the Argent lady scream.

“Derek is in trouble?!” said Isaac feeling anxious, his whole body tensing up.

Erica turned her back, walking towards the jungle. “Yeah, well, why doesn’t he get his new friends to help him? I don’t care”.

Boyd snarled and got in her way, making Erica stumble back in shock. “That’s it! I’ve had it with you and your emotional constipation! Derek needs us, and we are gonna help him. You got that?!”. Erica started nodding, her eyes wide and heart beating fast. Jackson and Isaac looked at each other smirking.

“So, what’s the plan, boss?”, said Jackson, wagging his tail.

“You go back to the den, bring Danny, Ethan and Aiden, we are going to need all the claws we can get”.

Jackson nodded and started running towards the jungle the fastest he could.

“And what are we going to do?” asked Isaac, standing by Boyd’s side

“We wait for Jackson, it’s not safe going in there alone”

Erica opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by Derek’s howl.

...

Stiles mouth felt all tingly and weird and he still couldn’t free Derek from his ropes, but at least he wasn’t drowing on a cloth filled with wolfsbane, so that’s a win. Allison was trying to do the same with Scott, but the ropes were too thick and they were getting nowhere.

Stiles sitted back, sighing and looked at Derek. “I’m really sorry, Derek. I didn’t know”

Derek looked at his mate, trying to reassure him with a smile “It’s not your fault”

“Gerard betrayed us all” said Chris, still fighting with the handcuffs that where now cutting into his wrists, small drops of blood staining the floor.  “If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine, I should’ve seen it coming, I should’ve known better”

Allison looked at him with sad eyes. “Dad…”

Derek shook his head “No, I did this. I betrayed my family. David was right”

Stiles mouth was set in a flat line, looking at Derek before letting his head fall on his shoulder he whispered “Not your fault either”.

They fell silent once again, everyone looking at the floor. “I just wish there was something we could do” said the Sheriff, looking at his son and his, um, whatever Derek was for him.

Stiles nodded once, looking at his father, when they heard screams and howls coming from outside. At that, Derek and Scott perked. “It’s my pack!” said Derek smiling widly “they are here!”

“All of them?!” asked Stiles, mouth open in surprise.

“No, just my friends” he replied shrugging, his face beaming with happiness.

Suddenly, the door was open and a very wild Erica came inside, blood dripping from her muzzle “You ASSHOLE!” she shouted before tackling Derek, licking his face and smearing the blood all over him. It was kind of endearing, and also enormously disturbing.

Jackson was next, going directly for the ropes, freeing Derek who started wrestling with the two of them. Danny, Ethan and Aiden joined after, freeing Scott and smeling him for a while before greeting Derek as enthusiastically as the other wolves.

“I thought I would never see you again!” said Isaac when he came inside, tongue hanging from his mouth and joining the playful fight. Derek was laughing and playing with his friends, joy filling his heart. He was aware of the humans looking at him with expressions between besument (The Sheriff and Chris) and fondness (the rest of them).

Boyd was the last one to join them, smiling around a keychain. Derek smirked and came over him “You are still the smartest one”

“And they are still an embarrassment” replied Boyd, shaking his head towards the other wolves, who snarled playfully. Derek laughed and took the keys from Boyd, freeing the humans as quickly as he could. Shortly after, they were all standing outside the room, looking at the mess the wolves made.

“Gerard and Kate are going to take the pack if we don’t stop them” said Derek, kneeling in front of his cousin.

“Are they going to help us?” asked Erica, side-eyeing the humans “Do you trust them still?”

Derek was silent for a bit, turning to see Stiles and the others.

“What? Derek, what’s wrong?” Stiles walked towards him, his hand resting in the other man’s shoulder.

“We are stopping Gerard and Kate” he said as an answer “I need to save my pack”

Stiles nodded, face serious “And we are going to help.” Derek smiled at that, looking back at Erica and nodding. She lolled her tongue and nodded back.

...

It took them a while to get to the den, and when they arrived half the wolves were already caged. The hunters were trapping them with nets, ropes and collars. Hurting most of them but luckily killing none. Derek felt his blood boil, but the soft touch of Stiles’ hand on his own made his rage recede.

“We need a plan” whispered Allison, her crossbow resting on her shoulder

“We can’t kill them all” said Scott “The wolves already killed half the ship’s crew”

“Only the ones that made us prisoners, since the captain and a few other sailors were also trapped in another room.” whispered Stiles back, looking at Kate playing with a knife, a sick smile sitting on her face. “I wouldn’t mind killing Kate, though. No offence, Allison”

Allison bit her lip, looking at her dad’s guarded gaze “None taken. I’m pretty sure my dad is thinking the same”. Chris didn’t say anything, but Allison knew his dad, and he was ready to look to the other side if one of the werewolves (or wolves) tried to kill both his psychotic sister and father.

Derek looked at the wolves, preparing for a fight, all of them waiting for Derek’s orders. “Gerard is mine” he said finally “I don’t care what you do with the rest” he bit his lips, feeling his fangs appear without him wanting them to “but he is my responsibility”

No one said anything, Stiles feeling a little restless by his side. Finally, Allison spoke. “Ok, so, humans up to the trees, we are going to shot from the air. Wolves take all the guns down first, werewolves, take down the hunters, if you have the chance, and you need to, go for the throats. Good luck”

They all nodded and went to their places, Derek looking at Scott before giving him a –hopefully- reassuring smile. Scott smiled back and whispered “we are getting them all back, I promise”

...

“Ah, I remember you” said Kate playfully, looking at David’s hunched form, a deep gash in his leg making it hard to stand. She looked at Gerard, who was trying to put the Alpha on a cage, five other men helping him, and smiled coldly “I think this one would be better off stuffed”.

David snarled, prepared to bite Kate’s hand off, when someone tackled the woman. David perked at that, his ears standing and his eyes wide. Suddenly, Derek was looking at him, smiling. Derek stood, and walked towards David, still a little afraid, but mostly glad he was safe.

“You came back” he said surprised, feeling calm and warm.

“I came home” replied Derek, hugging briefly the older wolf.

Kate sat quickly frowning at Derek’s back, looking for the gun she dropped when Derek tackled her when an arrow hit her in the arm. “FUCKING CHRIST” she looked at the direction the arrow came from, and saw with horror the cold stare of his brother looking back at her. Chris was standing on the thickest branch of the smallest tree, so he wasn’t very high, he could jump and fight with his sister hand by hand if he needed to. “You want to play hero, Chris?” Kate took the arrow off, and grabbed a knife with her good arm. “COME ON!” she started walking towards her brother, who was aiming at her other arm.

Allison was shooting arrows to all the hunters’ legs, making it impossible for them to fight back or run. Boyd and Erica trapped one of the younger hunters, snarling at him and making him retreat until the cage was locked. Ethan and Aiden tackled and stealed the guns, careful passing them to Danny and Jackson who hid them into bushes.

One of the hunters tried to shoot Boyd and Allison had to jump from her tree to stop him, her knife going through the man’s throat as easily as a werewolf’s claw. The sound made Chris look back and Kate took that chance to run towards her father.

Stiles was cutting the ropes and nets from all the werewolves, but it was going slow. He searched for Derek and gave him a knife. “We are going to free your pack” he said with a smile.

David looked at Derek and Stiles and let a happy noise, making Derek look back. “You found you mate, that’s good, son” Derek felt his heart stop, tears forming in his eyes. He kneeled in front of the older wolf, caressing his muzzle. David licked his hand and bit him playfully. “Thank you, dad” said Derek after a moment, voice breaking a little.

Scott and Gerard were fighting over the last gun in front of the Alpha’s cage. Only a few hunters were standing and Gerard decided to go with it. “You there, take what you can back to the boat!” he then looked back at Scott “I've got some hunting to do.”

Scott snarled but he didn’t see Kate coming from behind him. A knife that smelled strongly of wolfsbane hit him in the back and he let the gun drop. “Good job, Kate” said Gerard smiling, she smiled back.

“SCOTT!” screamed Allison, making Derek look back. He snarled and jumped Kate to take her knife back, Gerard saw her daughter struggling with the werewolf and aimed to Derek’s back.

“Shoot!” yelled her daughter, and Gerard did.

There was silence for a moment, but Derek was clearly alive. Gerard looked at her daughter’s corpse and a cry of sorrow escaped his throat. “IT’S YOUR FAULT!” he said to Derek who couldn’t stop looking at Kate’s corpse.

“I didn’t kill her, Gerard. You did” was all he could say, but Gerard didn’t care about it. He started running towards Derek, shooting carelessly, not aiming at all, and Derek just ran. Stiles screamed when one of the bullets grazed Derek’s arm, but he was okay, he could do it, he could outrun Gerard. He kept a beeline towards the thickest part of the forest, where he’d have the advantage.

Allison and Chris were treating Scott’s wounds when Stiles realized the hunters who took the Alpha were nowhere to be seen. He stood looking the way he knew they had ran off and then looked at his father.

“I need to rescue Derek’s mom, I’ll be right back”, he said, a gun in his right hand and a knife in his left one.

“You need help, you can’t go alone” said the Sheriff, his own gun resting in its holster.

Stiles looked around him, all the hunters wounded by Allison, Chris, himself or his father were now tied together and inside the many cages they brought to the jungle. Derek’s friends were mostly fine, a few scratches here and there but nothing that a few licks couldn’t mend. Erica stared at Stiles with a look he could only describe as fierce and he could swore he saw her smile. He smiled back and looked at his father. “I won’t be going alone”.

…

So, here is the thing. Stiles can’t speak ‘wolf’ but apparently, wolves can understand English, so he is going to go with it. That sounds smart.

“We are going to take the Alpha back, okay? And then we are going back to Derek. Because Derek is alive. Because Gerard can’t hurt Derek. I won’t allow it.” He took a shattering breath and poited to Erica. “You. With me.” She nodded and he nodded back, a little scared by the fact that she understood. He then looked at Boyd and Isaac. “You two, are backup. So if anything goes wrong I want your fangs and claws ready, okay?” they nodded. He let out a small sigh and pointed to Jackson. “And you, you are going to run the fastest you can and find those bastards, and when you do. You howl” Jackson made something dangerously close to a smirk and nodded. “Great, awesome. Ok, ready, guys? Let’s save the Alpha!”

…

Derek was losing blood pretty fast thanks to the wound in his arm, and all the running was making him dizzy and tired. At least that’s his excuse for not seeing Gerard coming in full force and hitting the back of his skull with his shotgun.

…

Jackson found the hunters in what seemed like seconds, he couldn’t wait, though, nobody told Stiles that he usually didn’t listen to orders so, basically, by the time they reached Jackson the two hunters were already dead.

“Oh, great, more dead bodies”

At least Jackson had the good grace to look ashamed.

“It’s ok buddy, just, not ideal” he sighed and pet the wolf’s head. “Now, how do we open this damn thing?”

Talia was whining and it made Stiles feel sick “Hey, no, shh, it’s going to be ok, I got you” he licked his lips and took a deep breath. “Don’t worry, we’ll have you out of this in a second... just let me” he looked at the corpses and swallowed hard “I’m going to regret this”.

Stiles kneeled in front of the dead hunters and started searching for the cage's key. He kept a constant chant of ' _gross, gross, gross_ ' and after a while he finally found the key and opened the cage, but Talia didn’t move.

The other wolves were now whining too and it made Stiles nervous, he kneeled in front of the Alpha and saw with horror that she had been shot on her leg. “Oh, God, no”

The wolves started to howl.

…

Derek woke up with howlings and his head hurting like hell, but most importantly, he woke up, which, obviously, ment that he was alive. He stood confused and looked at his arm, the wound, luckily, had already healed. Derek started smelling the air, searching for the old Argent, but Gerard wasn’t there. Wasn’t even close, and somehow, that terrified him more than anything.

…

“Ok, you are going to be fine, trust me, I won’t let you die, you CAN’T die, okay? You can’t do this to Derek” he exhaled, his body shaking a little “ _I_ can’t do this to Derek”.

Talia looked at him and licked his hand, _she_ was conforting _him_ for God’s sake, that was so wrong he wanted to kick himself. He nodded to himself and cut with his knife a small piece of his shirt to wrap around her wound. She made a pained sound and flinched a little. Stiles bit his lip, and started caressing her, trying to soothe the Alpha. “Sorry” he whispered.

Once the wound had stopped bleeding, Stiles stood and look at the wolves with determination. “Okay, so, we are going to need help. Blondie, with me.” Erica barked and started wolking towards Stiles, “guys, you stay here, take care of her”. He looked at Talia one last time and started walking when he heard Erica growl and suddenly Gerard was aiming at his head.

“I’m going to enjoy this” he said, sickeningly sweet.

Stiles eyes widened and he paled with fear, he could feel the wolves frozen in place, probably just as scared as he was. He heard the shoot and, suddenly, everything went black.

…

Derek was running as fast as he could, he passed the Sheriff, Chris, Allison and Scott. He couldn’t stop, he knew he needed to be there fast, he knew Gerard was getting close to Stiles and he panicked. His friend were howling earlier and remembering it only made him more worried. He was so focused on getting there he didn’t realize he was following somehow David’s scent. Huh, so his mom’s mate, no, his _dad_ , was also going in that direction. That was somehow conforting and it made Derek calm a little. But then he was there, and Gerard was going to shoot Stiles, and he couldn’t stop it.

He screamed his mate’s name when the shotgun went off.

…

“We need Deaton” said Allison looking at Scott’s pale face. “The knife had wolfsbane”

The Sheriff nodded “I can go, but it’s going to take a while, I’m not as fast as a werewolf”

Chris looked at his daughter’s face full of distress and at the mess around them “I’ll go with you, there are two motorcycles on the ship that we can use to get back quickier after we get him”

The Sheriff nodded and looked at Scott “you are going to be fine, son”

He smiled a little, sweat covering his feverish skin “yeah, I know, I trust you, Mr Stilinski”

Chris looked at them sighing. “We better get going”

…

“DAVID!” Talia was frantic, she couldn’t get up and her mate was lying on the ground, bleeding.

Derek was frozen in place, he still couldn’t understand was just happened, it was all a bit blurry and all he knew was that Stiles was safe, and David wasn’t.

“Oh, please, please don’t die” said Stiles taking the wolf’s head between his hands, he was crying, he was crying and shaking and Derek still couldn’t move “I..that was really stupid and careless and I don’t even know why you did that and don’t look at me like that I know you can understand!” he hugged David, his tears wetting the wolf’s fur.

Gerard’s corpse was lying near them, David had jumped from nowhere and attacked the old man’s throat, but he got shot nonetheless.

All the wolves were encircling them, whining and licking at David’s wound.

Derek kneeled in front of him. “I couldn’t save you… I couldn’t save anyone”

David looked at him, his eyes were wet with tears “Derek, forgive me for not understanding that you have always been one of us.” He felt Stiles grip tightening around his neck “You saved us all, Derek, more than once. And I’m proud of calling you my son” Derek started crying, shaking his head. “It’s okay, it’s going to be fine. You found your mate, Derek. And he is amazing”

Talia was now in front of them, nuzzling her mate’s neck “David, no, this is not a goodbye, if you go, I’ll go”

Derek choked on a sob and Stiles’ hands were suddenly on him.

“Stiles, they can’t die, it’s my fault, it’s all my fault” he looked at his mother and her mate licking each other and howling softly, the other wolves whining and sitting together.

“They are not” said Stiles, cleaning Derek’s tears and his own “I won’t allow it”

Stiles ripped another part of his shirt, and took his knife, carefully trying to remove the bullet from David’s chest.

…

Derek and Stiles were discussing what to do next, since David was currently passed out and Talia wasn’t looking any better.

“They need a vet, we can’t help them”

“You said there was one in the ship, we just need to bring him”

“Yeah, but I think it would be safer to take them directly to the ship”

Derek nodded, but wasn’t convinced. He could carry his mother easily, but Stiles couldn’t carry a passed out wolf without help. They were getting nowhere and running out of time.

Stiles scratched his neck absentmindedly, “um, well, there’s also Scott, but last time I saw him, he was kind of bleeding out so, don’t think he could help”

He was thinking about what other options they had when all the wolves –and Derek- suddenly looked at the same direction. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing it’s just… your father and Chris, they are kind of…getting here, really fast.” He grimaced “and noisily” he took another long breath through the nose and looked at Stiles “they are not alone”

Suddenly, his father was here, with Deaton and Chris in another motorcycle. “Dad! I’ve never been happier to see you!”

They stopped in front of them, the Sheriff getting down of the motorcycle first. “What happened here?”

“Um, creppy old guy tried to shot me in the head and Derek’s dad saved my life but he is kind of dying right now so we need the Doc?”

Deaton looked at them all and sighed “I was told a werewolf was wounded” he took a few steps and saw both Talia and David’s wounds “but I think I can help. Sheriff, my things please”

…

“I’m sorry they are taking this long, please don’t die” Allison was shaking, both her hands trying to soothe Scott

“Hey, I’m fine, really. This isn’t the worst I’ve had!” he chuckled but it came out weak “I was once shot with arrows _and_ poisoned with wolfsbane. It was an interesting weekend”

Allison smiled but her eyes were still full of tears.

“Don’t cry, please” said Scott faintly “I’m really fine, I’ll tell you when I start dying, I promise!”

She laughed bitterly and smacked him softly on the head “that’s not conforting you idiot!”

“Hey, no hitting, I need love right now”

He was joking, of course he was, that’s why he wasn’t ready when Allison suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him like _her_ life depended on it. Not that he is complaining

“You are a dumbass” she whispered, but it was full of fondness and it made Scott smile goofily.

“ALLISON, SCOTT! I’M SORRY, I'M HERE!” Stiles voice made them both jump and blush, looking wide eyed and guilty. “wow sorry did I interrupt something?” he asked smirking.

“Um, not at all, bro, what’s up?”

“Oh, nothing, just heard about certain werewolf being stabbed and dying and thought that I’d pass by to say hi”

Allison rolled her eyes

“I may also have the wolfsbane you need to cancel the one that’s killing you, no biggie”

“Where’s Deaton?” asked Allison when Stiles started to prepare the ‘medicine’

“He is trying to save Derek’s parents. I don’t know if he is going to be able to, but he told me to come here and save Scott’s ass while he tries his best.”

Allison raises both her eyebrows at that “I thought Deaton only came along in case something happened to Scott? Isn’t he a Doctor?”

Scott looks a little sheepishly, “Yeah, but, he is also a veterinarian and, um, my boss?”

She looked genuinely surprised. “Oh, I didn’t knew you worked as a vet”

He flinches a little “Sorry I didn’t tell you before?”

“Don’t worry” said Allison smiling. “It’s actually a really cute job” she took Scott’s hand and kissed his cheek, blushing a little. Scott couldn’t help the lopsided smile that followed the gesture.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed exhausted “Ok lovebirds, medicine ready, Scott, open wide and enjoy the miracle of life!”

…

"How is it?" asked Stiles when they reached the others

"They'll survive" said Deaton smiling "But I'm afraid the Alpha won't be able to hunt anymore, she hurt her leg pretty badly." he sighed and watched the wolves whining softly. "And her mate will probably need to get rest for a very long time before getting back to hunting, too"

"What does it mean?" said Scott frowning, sensing the tension in the air.

"It means they need me" replied Derek looking at Stiles "I can't leave with you..."

Stiles felt his throat tight, he couldn't breath, and it was stupid, so stupid because this is a man he just met. And what if they couldn't live together like in some stupid fairy tale? It didn't matter! They were strangers, they were...

He was in love with him, god damnit.

Derek could feel his mate panic, and he felt the same, but he needed to do this. "Stiles, I need to take care of them, they are my family"

Stiles wanted to scream _'I could be your family!'_  but he wasn't that selfish. He wasn't. So he nodded instead.

...

“California will seem so small compared to all this”

“I will miss you, Stiles”

They were standing in front of the ship, all the dead hunters buried, the ones alive caged; the wolves were fine but weak, together and alive and _they needed Derek_.

“Stiles, we have to go” Scott’s voice was small and sad, and he wasn’t looking at them, just staring at the sand. Stiles could swear he was whining.

“I… I know” he said softly, looking back at Derek. His eyes were hurting him but he didn’t want to cry. He couldn’t. “Well, I suppose we should say goodbye.”

Derek looked at him. His instincts were screaming, his mate was leaving him and he couldn’t do anything about it. He reached for Stiles’ hand, just like the first time, and somehow it felt like the most intimate thing they could ever do. They looked at their open palms, fitting together perfectly. Derek could heard Stiles heart beating fast, and knew that the scent of salt he was smelling wasn’t from the ocean.

He looked at Stiles’eyes, feeling sorrow and despair. “Goodbye” he whispered before taking back his hand.

Stiles ran. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always unbeta'd and sorry for the long wait  
> *hides under a rock*

He was standing in his cabin, back against door. Stiles’ breath hitched in his throat as the crying continued, cold tears streaming down his heated cheeks. He could feel the anxiety becoming panic, and he knew he had to calm down, breathe, forget.

His knees finally gave up and he was curled on the floor, hugging his legs, still slightly shaking and whispering Derek’s name like a mantra.

“I’m so fucking stupid” he spat between mouthfuls of air, furiously wiping tears away with the back of his hand.

Biting his lips, Stiles cried himself to sleep, the hardness of the door a strange comfort against his back.

…

Derek was still looking at the ship; his heart was clenching painfully and his eyes stung with unshed tears. He mouthed ‘mate’, but didn’t move at all.

Scott was still standing in front of him looking tense and clearly trying his best to not go chasing after his best friend. Actually, pretty much every single person in the beach looked the same way. The first one to move was Allison, taking Scott’s hand and squeezing lightly; she took a deep breath and looked at Derek one last time. “Goodbye, Derek. We are really going to miss you”, muttered the brunette, a sad smile playing in her lips.

Derek nodded, fangs biting hard on his lips so the pain would anchor him. He couldn’t trust himself to speak; such was the sadness and regret. He kept his eyes on them while they made their way towards the ship one last time. Their way towards his Stiles.

Chris followed his daughter and Scott without saying a word, just a glance towards the werewolf and a stiff nod as a farewell. The Sheriff and Deaton looked at each other, before the latter grabbed Derek by the shoulders.

The vet’s voice was soft and calm, his hand warm against Derek’s shoulder, but his eyes were firm, and it made the werewolf feel uneasy. Taking a deep breath, Deaton started to talk. “Derek, The Sheriff and I have been talking and… we may have a solution for this problem.”

“There is no problem”, said Derek stiffly, eyes shining blue, his pack sitting a few feet away from him feeling uneasy and whining softly. It was hard controlling his shift, when the only thing he could focus on was Stiles crying. Deaton backed up a few steps, his hands hanging on his sides.

The Sheriff was the one to talk next. “Listen son, I can’t help feeling that you shouldn’t stay. That it isn’t right. And I know this is killing Stiles.”  He took a shaky breath surveying with his eyes the young werewolf, his tense shoulders, his clenched hands, and his abnormally bright eyes. When he spoke again, the Sheriff’s voice was softer. “and I’m pretty sure it’s killing you too.”

Derek whined and looked at both men with a pleading look “I know Stiles won’t stay, and I know I can’t leave my pack, I’m their Alpha until my mom gets better.”

“But she won’t get better, Derek. That’s our point.” Deaton’s voice was hard and scolding, making him feel like a disobedient pup. “She was hurt pretty badly, her injuries can’t heal by their own. She needs to be in constant care for months. I know you are strong, but think about what would happen if other hunters came after we are gone. You wouldn’t be able to protect everyone.” The vet sighed, a small smile forming on his face. “There’s a place in California, not very far from our home in Beacon Hills… They take care of wolves.”

Derek frowned, “Yeah, Scott told me about it, he called it a… _preserve_ ”

Deaton nodded, looking at the Sheriff, “we talked about it, and I know this is going to be a difficult decision but we don’t really have the time.” Derek was still looking at him confused; it made the older man smile a little wider.

“Derek, what Deaton is trying to tell you in that very cryptic way of his, is that we could transport your pack to California.” The Sheriff stepped closer to Derek. “You could be with my son and your pack would be safe.” He breathed deeply, “way safer than here.”

Derek’s face was the epitome of hope and confusion. He didn’t say anything at first, his breathing labored and his mouth open in a silent ‘O’. Finally, after minutes that felt like days, he turned around and stalked towards Talia, his Alpha looking solemnly at him.

He knelled and hugged his mother, explaining everything in one breath, looking at her with hopeful eyes, heart beating fast and uneven beneath his ribs. Talia trusted these humans, they saved her and her pack, they were doing the impossible to keep helping them and, most importantly, she wanted happiness for her only child and they were trying to make it happen.

“They say we have to decide now, we don’t have time”, Stiles’ crying had stopped a while ago, but Derek wasn’t feeling any calmer, he needed his mate, and this was an outing, but he would do whatever his Alpha said, even if that meant for him so live without the sweet, funny human who stole his heart.

Talia looked at David and the rest of the pack, she stood bravely between the two males she loved. “We are going with the humans.” Her tone was hard, not wavering in the slightest. “If you don’t like this, you are free to stay and search for another pack. Right now, this is our best chance to survival and therefore our smartest choice. Follow your Alpha, and be safe. Stay back, and risk becoming an Omega.”

The wolves were silent for a few beats, Derek looking between his pack and the humans at his back.

Talia knew that most wolves would follow their instincts and stay in the land they were born in. She knew it was a dangerous thing to do, venturing to new, strange lands, having to trust the humans after everything that happened, so when a few young wolves started to go, afraid of the new lands and without any ties that could affect their choice, she didn’t blame them. In the end, half the pack left, and after a few tense moments of pure silence it was obvious that no other wolf would leave.

Erica was the first one to step closer to Talia, lolling her tongue in a playful way before starting to howl, Boyd and Isaac following quickly. Danny and Ethan grabbed Deaton’s clothes with their teeth, trying to take him to the ship, the vet chuckling softly, and caressing their fur, going with them without a fight. Jackson ran towards the Sheriff, tackling the man and licking his face, acting like an overgrown cub and getting petted as such while the Sheriff laughed loudly. Aiden howled and stood at Derek’s side, with the rest of the young wolves copying him almost immediately. After that, the remaining pack was howling, the cubs yipping playfully, and the Alpha standing with her head held high, pride filling her heart and making her feel warm. Derek’s tears reached his smile, and shortly he was howling too.

…

“bro, open the door”

Scott’s voice was annoying, the constant knock was also annoying and it wasn’t helping his headache at all. Also his back was killing him. No one should ever fall asleep against a door, and no one should ever bother a guy who just got his heart broken, those are universal rules and Scott is the worst bro ever because he is not following them.

Stiles started stretching, feeling his bones complain. He felt awful and somehow he knew he hasn’t been asleep for more than a few minutes.

“hmm, go away”

“Nope, sorry, man. That’s not happening. Open up, we need to talk”

“No we don’t, leave me alone to die”

He heard a snort and then Allison was murmuring ‘what a drama queen’.

“I am not! That’s hurtful! You are the one supposed to be nice, Allison! Your dimples deceived me!”

He could practically _feel_ Scott rolling his eyes. “Open the goddamn door, Stiles”

“Even if I appreciate the misused song quote, can you all just leave me alone, please? My heart’s broken, my head and back are killing me, and I’m pretty sure I heard howling like five minutes ago, which is not helping at all with the broken heart thing, by the way, considering one of those howls belong to the one who broke said heart. Not that it’s his fault, it’s just my luck to fall in love with some noble, wild werewolf. Anyway, just, leave me the fuck alone, please and thank you. Have a nice evening.”

“Dude, open the door or watch me tear it down, because there’s no way I’m telling you the good news with this fucking door between us!”

That made Stiles’ interest perk up a little. “What good news?”

“OH MY GOD STILES OPEN THE DOOR!”

“Jesus Christ, fine!” he opened the door with a scowl and started talking before it was completely open. “Just so you know, I am hating you a lot right now”, he sighed and crossed his arms, looking at Scott with a frown “these good news better be fucking amazing”.

Scott smiled, shrugged and grabbed Stiles’ hand. “You tell me”

…

Scott was still holding Stiles’ hand when they went to the deck, which was a good thing, because Stiles almost tripped over his own feet when he saw the deck full of wolves.

The werewolf felt his best friend’s heart start beating fast and his whole body shaking, and in any other circumstances he would’ve been worried, but right now he couldn’t help but smile.

“What is happening?” whispered Stiles, his eyes wide and searching.

“Deaton and your dad convinced Derek that the best thing he could do for his pack was letting us take care of them” he stood proudly, smiling at the other boy “they are going to live in the preserve.”

Stiles could hardly breathe, and the fact that he couldn’t find Derek wasn’t helping. “And Derek?” he rasped.

Scott gave Stiles’ hand a squeeze before letting it go. “You should probably ask your father.”

…

“Sit down, Derek.”

The Sheriff’s voice was commanding but it had an undertone of fondness only a werewolf could hear (or maybe it was wistful thinking, but can you blame him?).

He was sitting in what Derek supposed was the captain’s office. There was a desk made of dark wood, the Sheriff sitting on a beautiful red office chair that looked very comfy. The man was signaling Derek to sit in front of him, in a wood chair that had probably seen better days. Nodding, the werewolf sat down.

“I’m glad you are coming with us, and I know you will waste no time reassuring my only son that he is loved and he is not to be left alone ever again”, Derek was nodding and looking wide eyed at the man in front of him, “ _but_ ”, the sheriff said narrowing his eyes, “even if I kind of helped you with Stiles, I’m not overly happy about you having a relationship with him right now.” Derek flinched, feeling hurt all of a sudden. “You are clearly older than him, but we don’t know exactly how much” the werewolf opened his mouth to answer but the Sheriff shut him with a hard look, “actually, we don’t know anything about you. _You_ don’t even know a thing about yourself or who you are supposed to be. So, what I’m going to ask you is very simple.”

Derek sat straight, his throat hardly working and his tongue feeling like sandpaper.

“Before making him officially your mate, learn about your family, you, and more importantly, about him” he smiled at the look of horror Derek was showing, probably surprised the Sheriff knew what ‘mate’ meant. “Go on dates, let him talk to you until you want to either kill him or die, buy him stuff, draw him something, I don’t know. Let him teach you about our world, go visit your pack with him… Do whatever it takes, maybe a year, maybe five. But you can’t rush this, Derek. There is no coming back if this blows over.”

Derek nodded and opened his mouth again, smiling a little when the Sheriff let him talk. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make Stiles happy. And I don’t need to complete the… _ritual_ to know he is my mate,” the Sheriff smiled wider, his eyes shining with approval and happiness. “I’m still learning how to… do everything, but I have my pack, and now I have Stiles. And Scott, and you, sir.”

“And Deaton” said Scott.

“Yes, and Deaton.”

“And Allison.”

Derek nodded, enthusiastically, his eyes never leaving the Sheriff face, who was biting his lips trying not to laugh.

“Don’t forget about Chris either,” Scott’s voice was full of laughter but Derek’s eyes didn’t move, he didn’t understand what was so funny.

“Of course”, the werewolf answered dutifully.

Scott started laughing, his whole body shaking. It took Derek a second but he suddenly realized that Scott wasn’t supposed to be there. He almost got whiplash turning to look at him, Scott’s hand in Stiles shoulder, grabbing for dear life while laughing his ass off. Derek took on the whole scene, the Sheriff sitting relaxed, Scott trying hard to breath, and Stiles looking directly at Derek.  He was deliciously red, heart beating fast and mouth parted slightly, his lips shining wet and his eyes almost completely black, just a ring of that beautiful amber around the pupil. Now that Derek wasn’t focusing on the Sheriff he could smell Stiles’ arousal, confusion and happiness. He wondered how long they’ve been standing there.

“Stiles” he whispered, standing up and walking towards him, the chair hitting the desk with more force than necessary.

“I am your mate?” the young man whispered back, his voice breaking a little in the end.

Derek nodded, stopping just in front of him. He traced Stiles jaw with one hand, tenderly, and slowly, cherishing the moment. “I’ve known you were mine for a while, now”, he said with a shy smile forming on his lips.

Stiles choked on a sob and smiled at the man in front of him “dude, I’m only yours if you are mine too, okay? I don’t like my men possessive”

Derek smiled wider and nuzzled Stiles’ neck “You are lying”, he licked the pale expanse of flesh in front of him, “but yes, I am yours”.

Stiles laughed, tears wetting his cheeks while he hugged the other man, mumbling ‘dumbass’ and ‘asshole’ against Derek’s shoulder.

Derek never felt happier in his whole life.

…

Erica loved Derek. I mean, it was obvious since he was family and pack, her favorite –and only- cousin in the whole wide world, and she’ll do everything for him. But she was kind of hating him right now.

“I HATE SHIPS!” she whined for the millionth time that evening, feeling her stomach hurl, the motion sickness making her cranky.

“It’s only a day more, relax” said Boyd, his voice soft as always, relaxing her a little but not making her feel better. At all. “Besides you are the one who chose to stay on deck, you knew this would happen”.

Boyd was her best friend, and the only one who knew her better than herself. And okay, maybe he was more than that but she wasn’t going to say anything until he made the first step. I mean, it’s tradition! She couldn’t ask him to be her mate unless he did it first! And she doesn’t care what Isaac and Danny think, traditions are important! She is not afraid of Boyd rejecting her, what are you talking about? She is a catch, any wolf would be lucky to be her mate.

She pouted and looked around, searching for Derek so she could bite him or something, maybe bite Stiles too.

Erica liked the human, he wasn’t so bad and his belly rubs where the best. Also, he made Derek really happy, happier than she had ever seen him. But right now? She was kind of hating him too. Rationally, she knew it wasn’t the human’s fault that the hunters had tried to capture them, resulting on the alpha and her mate getting injured –okay it kind of was, but it wasn’t nice blaming him for other’s actions so there’s that. Anyway, the damn ship made her feel sick, so she hated everyone right now.

The dark skinned man that she heard the others call ‘Deaton’ knelled before her with a strange recipient in his hands. It was blue and big and filled with water and some herbs she didn’t recognize the smell of. “Derek said you were feeling a little off, I made you something to drink.  Try it”

The relief was almost immediate.

Erica loved Deaton.

…

The trip ended up being considerable longer than they thought at first it’d be. Luckily, the wolves behaved and the weather was sunny the whole week it took them to arrive to California.

Erica was cranky during the whole trip, but the moment she saw the preserve, she thought it was worth it.

“This place is AMAZING, Derek! Look at all the other wolves! And we can run and hunt and no one can hurt us!”, Erica was jumping and running around Derek, yipping excitedly.

“It was a good call to bring us here,  Derek”, said Talia looking proudly at his son.

“Stiles says we can stay here for a few days, until you all feel at home”, he kneeled to pet his mother’s neck, “and then he is going to take me to see my uncle”.

The Alpha smiled sweetly before licking her son’s cheek. “I’m so glad you found your happy ending”

Derek hugged his mother, inhaling the familiar scent of woods and rain, _home_. “It’s not an ending, mom” he whispered against her fur.

“No, no it’s not”

…

“So… how is your family adapting?”

Stiles was sitting on the dirt, shoes laying forgotten a few feet away from him. He was wearing a white shirt with some pop culture quote Derek didn’t understand –and frankly didn’t care that much. They were staring lazily at the sunset, listening to Erica and Isaac wrestling at their backs.

“Deaton says they look healthier, and everyone is happy. They have plenty food to eat and they get to do lots of bonding now that they don’t have to worry about hunting or defending themselves from predators” he smiled softly before laying completely on the ground “I think Boyd is going to ask Erica to be his mate, and I think Erica knows”

Stiles laughed and shook his head “I can’t believe they took this long to get together, what was Boyd waiting?”

The werewolf shrugged, looking at the sky before setting his eyes on Stiles, “I think he felt that the timing wasn’t right, sometimes the wait is worth it”

The teenager made an agreeable sound and laid by his side, placing his head on Derek’s chest before closing his eyes, letting the sound of the werewolf’s heart lull him to sleep.

…

A week later finds Derek standing in a suit outside Senator Peter’s house, sweating nervously with Stiles by his side, the human carrying Derek’s father diary with both pictures inside.

“Stiles, I’m not really sure about this, what if he hates me? What if my cousin hates me?”

“Stop. They won’t hate you, you are amazing, and smart, and sweet and funny and you are the only family they have left. Besides, they are werewolves, Derek, they probably know that we’ve been standing here for the past 20 minutes and they are only waiting for you to ring the bell”

He took a deep breath, scowling slightly at his mate, “Fine”, muttered the werewolf before ringing the bell.


End file.
